Out of Control AlterEgos
by courtXjester
Summary: The beast that lives in the back of Sakura's mind is finally breaking out and making her debut. Cue the blood bath...


**Liberty or death, what we so proudly hail**

**Liberty or death, what we so proudly hail  
Once you provoke her, rattling of her tail  
Never begins it, never, but once engaged...  
Never surrenders, showing the fangs of rage**

Sakura bent backwards as the sword slashed at the spot where her torso had previously been located. She collapsed to the ground and rolled to her left. She heard the scuff of her attacker's feet on the grass behind her. She jumped up. A gasp came from her mouth as the sword nicked a healthy amount of flesh off of her fore arm.

"Stupid girl. I'm going to kill you," Sasuke said, face filled with spite. Sakura felt her innards turning to ice as his words soaked into her. Her able arm moved to heal her wound in a robotic fashion.  
Don't tread on me

Her aqua eyes then narrowed, but not with anger. Inner Sakura watched her counter-part fight off tears. She knew that Sakura would not, and could not, kill Sasuke. So she took control. She was gentle as she took over the body, and she whispered, "_Let me, Sakura_."

"Y-yes." Sasuke watched, puzzled, as Sakura's head lolled down. He rested a hand on his hip. Her head snapped up suddenly. The aqua eyes were blazing like a rabid animal.

"Stupid little bastard!" Inner Sakura growled. She grinned like a lunatic and grasped her kunais, one in each hand. Her charge towards him was that of a mad bull's.

**So be it  
Threaten no more  
To secure peace is to prepare for war  
So be it  
Settle the score  
Touch me again for the words that you'll hear evermore...**

Sasuke was unprepared for the sudden change of style and ferocity in his opponent's attacks. As he parried blows with his former comrade, he had a flash back to another time Sakura had switched personalities…and then a kunai sliced his bicep painfully bringing him back to reality. He swung his sword at her neck, spraying some of his blood on her face. Undeterred, she leapt at him. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth opened for her tongue to appear over the tips of her teeth. She pressed the kunai against his throat. The metal was so close to empting his body of blood. It was so close, but Karin came to the rescue of her leader.

"Sasuke!" She screeched as she barreled into Sakura.

**Don't tread on me.**

In less than a minute, Karin's stomach was split open. Her blood coated the ground. Sasuke watched her writhing in pain, trying to hold her organs in. He barely had any time to avoid Sakura's flying foot. He whirled around. As his back was towards her, Sakura completed the hand signs to a jutsu. As his face turned back to her, Sakura threw her fist in a chakra filled punch.

**Love it or live it, she with the deadly bite  
Quick is the blue tongue, forked as lighting strike  
Shining with brightness, always on surveillance  
The eyes, they never close, emblem of vigilance**

Sasuke ducked just in time and gave her a punch of his own. Her lip was split, but it did not matter; she licked the blood in fascination. She smiled crazily at him.

"I've always hated you," she said. Sasuke's eyes widened. She took the opportunity to grab his throat.

**Don't tread on me**

Sasuke broke the hold and began the hand signs for the chidori. He was slightly perplexed as to why Sakura just stood there grinning at him. It was unnerving.

"To kill you is a pleasure," hissed a voice in his ear.

**So be it  
Threaten no more  
To secure peace is to prepare for war  
So be it  
Settle the score  
Touch me again for the words that you'll hear evermore...**

Sasuke dashed away from the copy of Sakura just as a kunai scratched his back.

"Idiot. You can't beat me." Both of the Sakuras started laughing. One disappeared, while the other shook her head.  
Don't tread on me

"Ya ever hear of poison, you prick?" Sakura asked with a bark for a laugh.

**So be it  
Threaten no more  
To secure peace is to prepare for war**

Sasuke's eyes grew large in surprise and panic as his sight began to quickly fade. Gray spots began to fill in the edges of his eyes, and they crawled to the center of his pupils.

"Aaaah!" He bellowed in pain. He barely heard Sakura approach; he was screaming too loud. Sakura knelt down next to him.

**Liberty or death, what we so proudly hail  
Once you provoke her, rattling on her tail**

"Acid…burning you from the inside out….I can smell you sizzling. You're going to help her you know. You're going to make her stronger. Never knew that didja? You think she's weak. Well, her **body** just beat you. If she really wanted to, she **could** kill you. She'd butcher you," Sasuke heard Sakura hiss in his ear.

**So be it  
Threaten no more  
To secure peace is to prepare for war  
So be it  
Settle the score  
Touch me again for the words that you'll hear evermore...**

Inner Sakura stood and kicked the dead body lightly. Finally the bastard wouldn't be causing any more problems. She felt an immense pressure in her head as Sakura began wailing over Sasuke's death.

"_Why?! Why! What have you done?_" She shrieked. Inner Sakura shook her head, frowned, and made a decision.

"I'm going to keep us alive from now on, Sakura," she announced sitting on the ground. She needed to catch her breath.

There was an ominous silence in her mind.

"_What do you mean?_" Snarled Sakura. The mouth, which belonged to two girls, smiled, and the voice that was also shared by two girls said, "The body is mine."

**Don't tread on me**


End file.
